


Brimestone In The Garden

by ForMemoriesSacrfice (Eugene_Kline_Sims)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad Phil Watson, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Phil is kinda a lax guardian in this, Protective Phil Watson, Pyromaniac Wilbur Soot, They are their Minecraft characters, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, boy needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/ForMemoriesSacrfice
Summary: Wilbur had always been fascinated by fair. Basically another Wilbur Soot character study.OrWilbur’s relationship with fire through the years
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Brimestone In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Has said in the tags. This is the characters they play not the real people. Warning for language, arson and Wilbur’s a bit of a pyromaniac. Also you might see this on Wattpad it is also going to be posted there.
> 
> Title based off of Little Pistol by Mother Mother

Wilbur Soot always had an odd relationship with fire. On the one hand, he was fascinated by it; on the other.... well, he was also scared of it. Don’t get him wrong. The fire was beautiful, but it was dangerous but then again? Wasn’t real beauty deadly? 

He thinks the fascination started at the orphanage. When good old Finley bought a lighter and said lighter gave beautiful orange and red color bursts. Wilbur had stood hypotenuses by it. It was from there he knew he wanted to set fire to stuff. He was eight when he first formed a fire. It was accidentally (that time), but he would swear it wasn’t what he meant to do. He had been sitting in his room fiddling with a magnifying glass, and smoke had started to rise. He had fumbled back in shock. When he accidentally started seeing smoke. Then gingerly, he had fiddled with it again, and before he knew it, he had a small fire in his hands.

Wilbur had stood still staring at it, fascinated. His hand drifted over to it, and then he accidentally burned himself. He had jerked his hand back. Then he looked at it, head tilting like a lost puppy. He had a small third-degree burn. Nothing too major, but that scar would stay with him the rest of his life. At that time, the youngest inhabitant of the manor had stepped through his room to ask him a question. She saw the fire and screamed. The ‘wardens’ has Wilbur liked to call them, came running. Chaos ensues, and Wilbur got punished for his troubles. 

Sitting in the shed out back, he couldn’t help but shudder in the cold. He missed the feel of the fire. I missed the way it had hurt so well. Missed the heat. It was from there that Wilbur’s fascination grew, and the punishment only served to exasperate his obsession.

The years passed, and Wilbur bounced from family to family. They all said the same thing: that he was troubled. That he wasn’t right in the head. That kid isn’t right would always follow him. Pyromaniac but Wilbur? Wilbur didn’t care. He had his fire, after all, and that fire would stay with him the rest of his life. It all changed when he turned sixteen. Phil Watson was his last chance, and if he didn’t get his act together, he would be stuck in a home for the rest of his life. Well, not the rest of his life just until he turned eighteen, but to Wilbur, that felt like a lifetime. 

Phil was okay. Wilbur supposed, but he didn’t get Wilbur. Wilbur didn’t hold much hope for his future after dealing with his issues. Phil would leave like all the rest, and Wilbur would be alone with his fire, and he was okay with that.

About two months into his stay with Phil. Wilbur found himself craving his fire. He had promised his social worker he would behave that he wouldn’t set a fire but Wilbur? Wilbur always was a liar. 

Phil lived near an old abandoned village. Nobody was around for miles, and Wilbur could see that great fire. He snuck out in the middle of the night. His ‘brothers’ Tommy and Techno were still asleep. With Tommy, snoring logs and Wilbur rolled his eyes. He would miss those kids, but he needed his fire more. Carefully he crept down the stairs. Phil was in his room. The family dog looked up and growled softly at Wilbur. Wilbur hissed back at it. The dog gave a huff and turned its back to Wilbur. Great guard dog there, Wilbur thought sardonically to himself. 

He walks through the woods with a little bounce in his stuff. The anticipation is rising in his veins. Soon, he would have his fire. 

Finally, he arrived at the village. It took him ages, but he was there. It was a miracle. He hadn't run into any monsters, but maybe that had to do with the fact Wilbur had a single goal in mind, and nothing would stop him. He arrives at the first house and slips in. The door creaks at him. Wilbur ignores it. A pack of matches sat nestled in his coat pocket. Wilbur dogs them out. 

He strikes the match and he stares at the fire. He smiles and the soft glow of the fire illuminated him. He stares at the flame and then drops it.

The fire climbs across the house. Wilbur steps back and leaves the house. He sits outside and watches the flames grow. Unfortunately he had misjudged where the house was located and soon he found himself watching the entire village go up in flames. He stared wide eyed. On one hand he’s angry. He won’t be able to have a repeat of his little experiment but on the other hand? The other hand it was beautiful. The way the flames climbed higher and higher. 

The flames twist and look like ribbons in the night air. He hears heavy footfalls and Phil’s there. His face is pale with worry. 

“Wil? Wil? Are you okay? Tommy came into my room, he didn’t see you and then we saw the fire.”

A short bark of laughter leaves Wilbur’s lips. He’s perfectly fine. He’s thriving. Phil still looks worried but a knowing look enters his eyes he nudged Wilbur away and he calls for Techno.

“Get some water Techno. We better get this fire put out.”

They never bring the incident up again and Wilbur rarely goes out after that. The major fire seemed to satiate his obsession a little bit. However, he still goes out now and then but nobody ever follows him. Phil acts like it isn’t a problem, but Wilbur has a feeling he can smell the fire on him. 

It all changes when Wilbur's twenty-four and Tommy is sixteen. They both leave home. Phil worries, of course, but he lets them go. Between the war with Dream, L’Manberg, and the election, Wilbur has a lot on his plate. He doesn't have time to think about fire.

Then he’s banished from his country. His own country by his best friend. Well, former best friend he supposed now. Then he gets shot on the back and everything hurts. He’s left spiraling and he doesn’t know what to do. Not anymore at least. He’s scared, lonely and pissed off. It takes a while but it finally hits him.

It had been awhile since he started a fire. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel idk. Sorry this is bad but please comment? Even if it is telling me to die.


End file.
